The Soul Binding Sword
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: AU One sword. One Soul. One evil that casts its dark shadow. One hero that will rise above all else to save his world from being sucked into an everlasting night. But one soul is not enough. One hope. One binding of friendship. And one love.
1. Prologue

**Hey It's me again, Miss Saigon11. Now I'm convinced I'm trying to kill myself with all these stories. I just can't get them out of my head!**

**So this time around, instead of it being a gothic like I said in Love Under a Bloodred Sky, it's an Alternate Universe. In this story, there is no future or time travling and all that crap. Kagome is born and raised in this era same as everyone else in this story. No weirdo Lost--Star Trek--J. J. Abrams stuff. Inuyasha doesn't get pinned to a tree though Kikyo is in this story. Oh and Inu-Taishou hasn't died although Izayoi has.**

**This was just an idea that popped into my head a while back so I though 'why not?' and posted it. The prologue gives a bit of back ground info like a bit of history and events that led up to the settlement (you'll know what i'm talking about at the end of the chapter/prologue thingy.)**

**Also in this story, I've decided to use the terms from the manga like hanyou, miko, youkai, etc. etc. etc. yadda yadda yadda, I'm sure you know what I mean........walking away now........not looking back...................**

**You're on your own.**

**Okay, so please enjoy the prologue of my new story The Soul Binding Sword. I don't know if I'll continue it so if you want me too you better say so.**

* * *

Prologue

Each morning the sun rises in the east, casting a shimmering morning glow on the small mountain-based village, and each evening the sun sets in the west, illuminating the vast castle on top of the mountain with ribbons of gold from the going day and ribbons of purple of the promise of a new tomorrow.

For years and years, Inu-Taishou, Lord of the Western Lands, has reigned from the top of the mountain, and for years and years has clashed with the humans living at the base of the mountain. Soon there was talk of a war and sure enough, a war began. This war lasted years and years, and even when the miko leading for the humans died, the war continued still, humans led by the late miko's yong apprentice. The war lasted for well over one hundred years and became the single bloodiest battle in history.

The miko leading the humans soon fell ill, and in the humans' darkest hour, they soon fell to the clutches of The Great Inu-Taishou. The humans at the bottom of the mountain were no more.

50 years later, a new young miko arrives at the bottom of the mountain, leading a group of weary people, young and old. The young miko, no more than 15 years of age, met with The Great Inu-Taishou, begging for residence at the base of the mountain.

"We'll leave you alone if you leave us alone." The young miko proposed, kneeling before Inu-Taishou.

"I assume that you've heard of The Great War that took place 50 years earlier?" Inu-Taishou inquired.

The young miko nodded and looked up at The Lord with her weary brown eyes. "I'm well aware of the war. I just want a safe place for the survivors of a destroyed village."

Inu-Taishou almost laughed. "A 'safe place' you say? And a village at the bottom of a great youkai's castle is a 'safe place'? You naïve girl, you don't know what you're asking."

The young miko's hands clenched. "Begging your pardon, but I'm not naïve and I do know what I'm asking. I'm asking for permission to take up residence at the base of your mountain. Is that so much to ask?"

Inu-Taishou was starting to get angry from her rudeness. He got to his feet, leering at the young miko. "Do you forget about the causes of the Great War?" he bellowed.

The young miko held her ground. "I cannot answer for what those previous humans have done."

In a flash, Inu-Taishou was right in front of the young miko, looming over her. "You do realize that I can kill you right here and now."

The young miko looked up at him. "So then kill me. I can already tell that my actions are in vain. What difference does it make if I die here and now or in the forest days from now?"

Inu-Taishou looked down at her, thoughts reeling. "How long have you been traveling?"

"Five or six days."

"And how old are you?"

"15"

"What are you willing to do for the survival of your people?"

"Almost anything."

Inu-Taishou was taken aback by her answer. He expected her to say 'anything' like most people who were asked the question. He threw his head back and laughed. "'Almost anything'?"

The young miko's face flushed a bit. "I do have my dignity to consider too."

Inu-Taishou smile slightly. The young priestess reminded him of his human love, Izayoi-hime. The fire and vigor was as clear in this priestess as it was in his late love. And the sight of such an attitude warmed him up to her. "Alright."

The young miko looked up at him, eyes hopeful. "What?" she asked too excited to remember formalities.

"I'm allowing you to reside at the bottom of the mountain."

The young miko's tear-stained and dirty face broke into a smile. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She got to her feet and bowed deeply.

"But you must promise me something." Inu-Taishou added.

"Yes?" the young miko replied cautiously.

"You must promise that you will keep to your word that you will leave me and my sons alone if we leave you alone."

The young miko bowed again. "You have my word." One last bow before she turned around lead her people to the base of the mountain to build a new village and begin a new life.

But our story does not begin at the struggles the young miko and villagers go through to begin anew. No, our story takes place three years later on the day that begins an adventure for the sacred sword of old. What has become of this sword? None remain who know. The secrets of this sword remain on the souls of the Earth.

* * *

**Alright, now if you're a reader of my previouse fics you'll know that I don't normally write chapters this friggin short. It's just that this is a prologue and I felt like I needed one in here.**

**And like I said, I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I'll get opinions from my friends and from those who will review this story.**

**Oh, and if you can tell me what I mean by the weirdo Lost--Star Trek--J. J. Abrams stuff I mentioned earlier, you'll get a special shout out on the next chapter or on my profile if I continue this story. **

**Luv ya!**

**Miss Saigon11**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Miss Saigon11 here! Welcome to my new chapter of The Soul Binding Sword!**

**So one day I was at the computer and I said to myself "I wanna type that chapter!" So I began typing and typing and I ended up done. However, this is a really short chapter, much shorter than my usualy chapters. It's just when I wrote the very last line the chapter felt complete. I think it's because I stole the line from the t.v. show Lost. The minute that line was said the episode ended. So I used it. My apologies, creators of Lost!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**HEY! In the last chapter, the prologue, I asked a question: if you can tell me what I mean by the weirdo Lost--Star Trek--J. J. Abrams stuff I mentioned earlier, you'll get a special shout out on the next chapter. The answer was time traveling. Inuyasha: The well connecting the two eras, Lost: Recent seasons have been playing around with time travel. Star Trek: The new movie plays w/ time travel. J. J. Abrams is co-creator of Lost and he had something to do with Star Trek; directing, producing, idk.**

**LoVe23 got my answer correct. Congratulations!!!!!**

**Don't understand the terms I used in this chapter? Check out this website; very informative:**

**http(colen)(slash)(slash)hagakureproductions(dot)tripod(dot)com(slash)clothes(dot)htm**

**Please replace words in the paranthesis with their respective symbols: Colen=: Slash=/ Dot=.**

Chapter 1

NOTE TO SELF: LoVe23 got my question right

The times when nobody needed her assistance were the times she treasured the most. And at rare times like these she preferred to spend them in a hilly area she found in the forest just outside of the village, overlooking a vast valley bellow filled with rivers and lakes and trees. If she were to lie down the tall grass in the surrounding area, it would surly hide her from view, so she made sure to stay sitting up, least anybody needed her.

"At moments like these," she said to herself, "time should just stop all together." She smiled slightly as the wind blew her dark hair over her shoulder. _'Nothing can disrupt this perfect moment.'_

"Kagome-sama!" a voice said. Kagome turned her head to see a young girl running towards her. "Kagome-sama!" she said again.

"Ririko? Is something the matter?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet.

Ririko stopped at Kagome's feet, panting. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees. "One of…one of the demons from the castle is in the village."

"Is it Inu-Taishou-sama?"

"No, I think he's one of Inu-Taishou-sama's sons."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. When he showed up I came to get you."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. "If he doesn't want anything, why did you come get me?"

"Because he _might _wantsomething!" Ririko cried. "What if he does something?"

"He shouldn't do anything. He's under oath."

Ririko tugged on Kagome's hakui sleeve. "Please just come?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Okay, I'll come."

The two entered the village and found a large crowed. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together and made her way to the large throng of people.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kagome-sama, this….this hanyou just came down here for no apparent reason!" a villager shouted.

"It's not like I was going to do anything! I'm under oath!" the hanyou snapped back.

"You still have no business down here!" another villager shouted.

"We made an oath to leave each other alone, but that doesn't mean you can come to our village anytime you want, half-breed!" said another. Pretty soon, the crowed began shouting all at once, some to the hanyou in the middle and others to Kagome, telling her to do something.

"Quiet!" Kagome bellowed. The crowed stopped and looked at her. Kagome looked at the hanyou in the center. "I believe that you are one of Inu-Taishou-sama's sons, right?"

"Yeah, who else would I be?" he muttered.

"I'm Kagome, the village miko."

"I know who you are. You were at the castle three years ago. I recognize your scent."

Kagome inhaled then exhaled, slowly. "Tell me your name."

The hanyou's eyes darted to hers then looked away again. "Inuyasha." he muttered.

"So, Inuyasha-sama, were you doing anything to disrupt the village?" Kagome inquired.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "I just came down here because I couldn't stand being in the castle much longer with that damned Sesshomaru!"

"Your brother, I assume?"

"_Half_-brother. I'd wanna kill my self he was all my brother."

"So what's the matter?" Kagome addressed the crowed. "Inuyasha-sama wasn't doing anything."

"But he was still here!" a villager hissed.

"If you want me to leave I'll leave!" Inuyasha shouted. "Didn't really want to come down here anyway." He moved to jump away but Kagome held out her hand to stop him.

"No," she said, "stay if you want to stay."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Inuyasha sneered and jumped away.

Kagome ignored the questioning looks the villagers were giving her and walked away to her hut.

* * *

"Kagome-sama?" a voice said from the entryway to her hut.

Kagome looked up from the fire next to her and into the grey eyes of her childhood friend. She grinned. "Ikuto-kun!" she greeted. Ikuto smiled and pushed a floppy piece of black hair out of his eyes. "What brings you here?" Kagome asked.

Ikuto shrugged and sat down next to Kagome. "I just stopped by to say hi. We haven't really talked in a while. Hi."

Kagome grinned. "Hi." she replied, and was suddenly over taken with appreciation for her friend. Ikuto was so easy to talk to. She felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. In fact, she did tell him everything, and he just kept on smiling at her.

"Actually, there was something else." Ikuto mumbled into the fire.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Tell me."

"About what happened earlier today with the hanyou—"

"Inuyasha-sama." Kagome interrupted.

"R-right, Inuyasha-sama. It's just that some of the villagers were a little put off with how you handled him."

"'Handled him'? What did they want me to do? Put some binding on him and demand that he stay away from the village?" Kagome asked, voice rising slightly in anger.

Ikuto shrugged and continued staring into the fire. "Some of the villagers…." His voice trailed off.

"Some of the villagers seem to forget that its actions like that are what started the Great War." Kagome finished for him. "As creator of the pact, I'm going to stand by it."

"I know, I know. It's just that over the past three years some of the elder villagers who have been alive to see the very end of the Great War and see the humans fall are getting a little anxious with having to live beneath the youkai that lead the side for youkai." Ikuto turned to look at Kagome. "I just don't want them turning against you."

Kagome smiled a bit. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Ikuto-kun." Ikuto returned the smile.

"Well, I'd better be going." Ikuto got to his feet pushed the mat acting as a door to the side, stopping only to turn and wave goodbye to Kagome, and headed out into the darkening outside.

Kagome's grin faded and she looked into the dancing flames. _'I'll be fine.' _she repeated to herself. _'I'm sure I will be'_

* * *

_'Mmm, today is great!' _Kagome thought to herself as she walked through a sakura grove just outside the village. There was a gentle wind blew, sending the soft, pink leaves into an intricate dance. _'Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect!' _But as she continued down her destined path, she came across something that seemed out of place. Up ahead she saw a figure dressed in—from what she could see—a red suikan with slit open sleeves and a red sashinuki on his legs. He also seemed to not be wearing any shoes.

Kagome knew she had seem him somewhere before; she couldn't quite place where or when but she knew he seemed familiar. She inched closer and soon realized where she had seen the red outfit. Only it wasn't the outfit that tipped her off—it was the dog ears placed on top of his head.

He was the hanyou from the other day.

Inuyasha-sama.

Kagome fiddled with the sode-kukuri woven through the cuffs of her sleeves. Should she approach him? She didn't want to seem like she was chasing him away but she was curious as to why he seemed to want to spend so much time down at the village. Soon she concluded that she would approach him—just slowly and charily.

When she got closer to him, she spoke: "And I thought you didn't want to be in the village."

Inuyasha turned his head slightly so he could see the young miko out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the fact that she was talking to him; he just wanted her to leave him alone. In fact, he wanted everyone to leave him alone. That was why he was away from the castle and the village. Thought he didn't want to talk to her, she seemed like she wouldn't go away until she got some sort of explanation.

"The castle was suffocating. And I'm not exactly in the village so you can't say that I'm actually down there." he responded. Hopefully now that she knew that he wasn't going to try anything sneaky and that he wasn't exactly in the village, she would leave him alone.

Unfortunately, this wasn't exactly the case.

"What was so suffocating about the castle?" Kagome pressed.

Inuyasha growled inwardly. Why couldn't she see he just wanted to be alone? "My bastard of a brother keeps on irritating the hell out of me. I had forgotten what he was like in the three years I was away." he said through gritted teeth. Would she leave him alone now?

"You were gone for three years?" Kagome asked. Three years ago she had ventured to the top of the mountain to beg Inu-Taishou for residence at the bottom of the mountain. The other day Inuyasha had told her he remembered her from when she established the treaty. Had he left shortly after that?

Inuyasha glowered at the memory of the last three years; the thought of his first and only friend. "Yeah." he said surly. He turned and glared daggers at her. "I was. I left shortly after the treaty."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't stand being in the castle."

"Then why did you come back?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Let's just say that things aren't always as they seem."

Kagome took a step toward him and Inuyasha took a step back. He was done talking to her. All he wanted to do was to get as far away from her as he possibly could. After those three years in that village, he wanted absolutely no memory of that woman. Unfortunately, the miko of this village wasn't making it very easy. His knees bent slightly and he jumped away.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the dark halls of the castle, trying to forget about the previous event but finding it very hard to do so.

"And just where were you?" said a cold voice from the shadows.

Inuyasha stopped but didn't look at him. "What's it to you?" he spat.

"This Sesshomaru does not care as to why you were gone. I merely wish to know where you were." the eldest Taishou brother said, stepping out of the shadows.

Inuyasha growled. "I was in the sakura grove outside of the village. Now if you're done with the inquisition, I'd like to go now." Sesshomaru didn't respond and Inuyasha continued down the hall, his thoughts filled with the day's previous event yet again.

* * *

"I see you're outside the village again." Kagome said from her place by the river. She heard a rustling of clothes and then heard the hanyou drop from the tree and hit the ground.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm starting to think that you're following me."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just getting water." Kagome said and turned to Inuyasha and smiled slightly. Inuyasha flinched. She looked so much like her, but at the same time there was a difference.

Inuyasha glared at her again. He really didn't like her talking to him; he didn't even like her near him. All he wanted was to just leave again. But where would he go? There was absolutely no reason to return to that village and what other place would accept a hanyou?

"So where did you stay these past three years?" Kagome asked.

"A village." Inuyasha answered simply.

"And the people let you stay?" Inuyasha just growled at her and Kagome took that as a no. So then why was he there for so long?

Like their encounter yesterday, Kagome took a step forward and also like their encounter yesterday, Inuyasha took a step back and leaped up into the air.

* * *

Days passed and Kagome and Inuyasha's encounters became more of a routine for the two. Each day Inuyasha would allow a short conversation pass between them before running off again and each day Kagome was able to learn just a little more about where he had spent his time the past three years. As the days grew to weeks and as the weeks turned into months, the Inu-hanyou began to be more comfortable around the young miko. It was nice that he was actually able to talk to someone else besides his father and brother.

Kagome pulled the woolen blanket tighter around her shoulders. The harsh winter air was beginning to affect her and she was beginning to think about going back inside and starting a fire to warm her up.

Inuyasha shifted his amber eyes over slightly to watch her. His right ear twitched as it caught the sound of Kagome's teeth chattering. A low chuckle emitted from his throat. "You humans are so weak."

"So then why do you hang around us?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

Inuyasha snorted at her question. "Better hanging around you then Sesshomaru."

"Don't you have a relationship with your father?"

Inuyasha turned his full attention on the miko. "I'm not a very sociable person, okay?"

Kagome's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Then why are you always talking to me?"

_'Because you're not so intimidating.' _Inuyasha thought. Instead, he looked away and shrugged. Though he still hated Kagome—especially looking at her—she was far easier to talk to than _her_. He could be brash, rude, and crude and he didn't even care if Kagome thought badly of him. What was it to him?

Kagome stood up and brushed off her hakama. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my leave." She turned around and headed back down the hill to the village, leaving Inuyasha behind.

* * *

"No! I will not believe this! Kagome-sama would never do such a thing!" the young boy shouted.

"Did you see those two, or have you knotholes for eyes, boy?!" a villager retorted.

"Aye, those youkai, they be plannin' somethin' for sure. And it's evident that they have bewitched Kagome-sama into helpin' them!" said a village elder.

"That's not true!" the young boy shouted.

"Then why is she spendin' time with that dirty hanyou?!" came the voice of another villager.

"The treaty! She was the original founder of the pact and she's just standing by it!" the boy cried desperately.

"Shut up, fool!" a villager shouted and smacked the boy square in the jaw. The boy stumbled back. "Too long have we been puttin' up with livin' under those evil youkai! Tonight we do something about it!" the villager bellowed and the crowd of villagers cheered. "Tonight, the youkai will be no more!" More cheers erupted and the villager grabbed the boy by the folds of his kosode. "And you will not stop us!" he snarled and smacked the boy again. The boy fell to the ground and the group of villagers began to beat him.

* * *

Kagome was reaching for an herb on her shelf when someone burst through the reed mat serving as her door. "Ikuto-kun!" she cried. Hunched before her was a very beaten and bloody Ikuto. He fell to the ground and Kagome crouched down beside him. "What happened, Ikuto-kun? Tell me."

Ikuto grabbed Kagome's hakui. His hands were trembling. "Please, Kagome-sama. You have to leave! The villagers are brandishing torches and any weapon they can spare. They're planning to attack the youkais on top of the mountain."

Kagome gasped. If the villagers attacked Inu-Taishou-sama and his sons, then that was the end. The oath would be broken, the treaty destroyed and it would be open season on the humans. "I must stop them!" She rose to leave but Ikuto held fast to her wrist.

"No! You mustn't! I already tried to stop them! They did this to me!"

"Then I must warn Inu-Taishou-sama! I can't have him think that I willingly broke the treaty and…" _'Inuyasha…' _she finished in her head. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the thought of betraying him. _'It almost seemed as if he had a rough past,'_ She shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts.

"You don't have time!" Ikuto shouted. "They're coming for you tonight!" He stared into Kagome's eyes, alarm and fear swimming in his eyes.

"They're coming right now!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me and I'm comming here with a new chapter in tow! The Sould Binding Sword ch. 2!! **

**Geezus fleezus lemon sneezus! This chapter is even shorter than the lasst one! Why are all the chapters in this story so dand short! Normally my chapters are at least 5 to 6,000 words long! But this! Oh this is only 2,000! Does this mean that the chapters will get longer as I get more into the plot of the story? Or will the shorter chapters possibly make this fic much longer? Or perhaps the exact opposite will happen! Maybe this fic will be much shorter than how I intended it to be!**

**Meh. Enough of my ramblings. I'm a bit stir-crazy cuz I've been working on math homework for --THE QUADRATIC FORMULA CONSISTS OF -B PLUS OR MINUS THE SQAURE ROOT OF B-SQUARED MINUS 4AC ALL OVER 2A!!!!**

***Ahem* Please excuse my random outburst. I don't even know why I recited the quadratic formula because I was working of factoring for the passed 6 hours. Well, now when your math teacher asks if anyone knows this formula you can sound smart and recite it. And when he asks you how you know it you can smirk and say that some crazy chick online told it to you. That way the government will be forced to let looneys out of those asylums because they're not crazy and they actually know what they're talking about they just have a funny way of expressing it. Dear God the world would be a funny place with all the looneys running around! Bet you ten bucks that one runs for president and they'll win and somehow they unite the entire world and we become one, gigantic, peace loving nation! AND THEN WE BECOME SUPER SMART AND DEVELOPE AWESOME TECHNOLOGY AND WE GO AND INVADE ANOTHER PLANET WITH LIFE FORMS WHILE PRETENDING TO BE THEIR FRIENDS JUST LIKE ON THE TV SHOW V!!!!!!!!!!!**

***covers mouth* Y'know, I'm just going to shut up and let you read this dang chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

Ch. 2

Inuyasha was just about to undress for bed when he caught the smell of blood; a lot of blood. There was another slightly familiar smell underneath all the blood, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He slid back the door to his balcony and sniffed the air. The smell was getting closer. Inuyasha didn't sense any danger so he just shrugged and slid the door closed.

_'Whatever the hell it is, it'll die on its way up here.'_

* * *

She was hurting so much; her arms, her legs, her hands, her feet, everything. All she really wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. But she knew she couldn't do that. If she did, she would for sure die of her injuries or by the hands of the villagers when they come across her. Besides, she had to warn Inu-Taishou-sama.

Some of Kagome's blood had pooled near her foot and slid beneath her. The slick surface threw her off balance and she fell, scraping her hands and bloodying them up more.

_'So tired,'_ she thought. _'I'll only close my eyes for a second.' _She let her drooping eye-lids shut and rested her head on the rocky path. Sleep weighed heavily against her, coaxing her to submit. _'No,' _she told herself, "you've got to keep moving….warn….Inu-Taishou-sama," She forced herself to her feet and began moving again.

* * *

Inuyasha practically flew down the hallway to the castle's entrance. He had finally figured out what that scent was. When he laid down on his futon, the wench came to his mind just like every night. And along with her image, the memory of her scent came too. His eyes had flown open. _'The wench!' _he had shouted in his head. That's when he began running.

Normally, he wouldn't go out and help any bloody and dying human trudging their way up to the castle, but since it was that miko that was trudging her way up to the castle, something bad must have happened. Now as to why he was choosing to help her, he didn't really understand.

When he got out of the castle, he saw Sesshomaru standing outside too, watching the path down the mountain.

"You smell her too?" Inuyasha asked although he didn't need to.

"Yes; the smell of blood his hard to miss, little brother." Sesshomaru replied curtly. Inuyasha pretended he didn't hear him. "Do you want to go get her? She's your miko."

Inuyasha bristled. "She ain't my miko! I don't even like the wench!"

Sesshomaru turned toward his brother with an amused smirk on his face. "Then tell this Sesshomaru why you are always rushing down to that village every morning and come home every night with her scent lingering in the air around you?"

Inuyasha just scoffed and turned away from his brother. He was in no mood to discuss his relationship with that girl. Ever since _her_, he had no interest in having any sort of relation—romantic or not—with a miko.

Inu-Taishou appeared next to him. "Will not one of you go and help her?" he asked his sons. "Haven't I taught you to treat women kindly?" He didn't wait to hear his sons' replies before heading down the path. Minutes later, he returned with a half-unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Inu-Taishou laid Kagome down on the ground and kneeled next to her. Inuyasha made a move to get closer, but seeing Sesshomaru just watch her with a blank expression from afar, he decided not to. He didn't want his brother to think any less of him than he already did because he showed interest in a human. Kagome moaned and he almost moved to her again. Almost.

"Are you awake?" Inu-Taishou asked the miko. At the sound of his voice, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she grasped the folds of his kimono.

"You have to get out of here!" she cried. "You have to leave right now! Please!"

Inu-Taishou unclasped her hands. "Slow down. Tell me what's going on."

Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position and took a deep breath. "The villagers are on their way up here with weapons. They mean to attack you. Please, you have to leave."

Inuyasha was at her side in a second, snarling and growling. "You broke the treaty?" he roared.

"No!" Kagome cried. "I didn't! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen! They're the ones who made me this way!" She gestured to her bloodied state. "They said that I was working with you to destroy the village and they began to beat me. If I hadn't gotten away they would've killed me." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes to keep away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "That's why you have to leave."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Why do we have to leave? It's not like they can actually hurt us! I say that when they arrive we teach them just who it is they're dealing with! The treaty's as good as broken." He made a move to leave but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down into Kagome's pleading and glassy eyes.

"Please don't." she whispered. "Those people took care of me when my parents died. They're the only family I have."

"Those people tried to kill you!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I've grown up with them and what about…" she trailed off.

"What, wench?"

_'Ikuto-kun…I may never see him again…' _Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important." She sighed. "Well, if you're going to kill them you may as well kill me too."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her response. _'Kill her too?'_ "What the hell, miko? Do you wish to die that badly?" He tried to make his voice sound as menacing as he could, but it wasn't easy. For some reason, the thought of her dead did not sit well with him.

"Of course not, you baka!" Kagome snapped, forgetting her formalities. "But if you massacre those villagers, you'll be cutting off the last of my family! I'll have no one!"

"'Massacre' she says!" Inuyasha mocked and turned away. "Massacre, hah! How can it be massacre when _they're _the ones who plan to attack _us_?"

"She's right."

Inuyasha turned to his father. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Was his father—the great Inu-Taishou who led the Youkai against the humans during the war—siding with the humans?

"If we stay and get involved in the attack, it would most likely start another war, and that is the last thing that we want to happen."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Maybe for you. Me? I don't give a damn if another war gets started. We'll just kill all the humans again."

Inu-Taishou glared at his youngest son. "Inuyasha, you are my son and you will either do as I say or you may leave."

Inuyasha froze, his eyes still locked with his fathers. His father knew where he had been for the past three years and he also knew what had caused him to come back. If his own father threw him out, then there really _would _be no place for him, just like all the other less fortunate hanyous in the world. "Feh," he said, crossing his arms, more or less giving in.

Inu-Taishou turned to Sesshomaru. "What about you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not wish to flee," he paused and opened his eyes. "But, this one does agree with you."

Kagome sighed with relief. They were going to leave. She had warned them, so she had done her job. Her eyes drifted shut; she could sleep now.

"Right," Inu-Taishou said, "Sesshomaru, go get Ah-Un." He turned back to Kagome. "Miko-sama, we don't have any time to dress your wounds. Will you be alright until we reach the next closest village?"

Kagome fixed him with a confused look. What did he mean 'dress her wounds'? He wasn't seriously thinking of taking care of her, was he? "Wh-what do you mean?"

Inu-Taishou smiled a bit. "You're coming with us. You'll ride with Inuyasha on Ah-Un."

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"You're coming with us," Inu-Taishou repeated, oblivious to the two's obvious reluctance of each other. Or, at least, pretending to be.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, standing up. Her legs failed and she collapsed back to the ground. "I meant, why am I coming with him?" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just glowered at her.

"It would be easier for you to ride then for either myself of Sesshomaru to carry you." Inu-Taishou answered, helping her up.

Sesshomaru returned with a giant demon in tow. The demon looked like a horse with dragon scales. It also had two heads. _'Guess I know why it's named Ah-Un,' _Kagome thought as Inu-Taishou led her to the demon.

Inu-Taishou lifted Kagome up and placed her on the saddle resting on Ah-Un's back. She caught his sleeve as he pulled away. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"I can't exactly abandon you when you have not only trudged your way up to my castle bloodied and bruised three years ago, asking for residence and to bottom of the mountain, but when you have also climbed the same path bloodied and bruised just now to warn us of upcoming trouble. You go to great lengths to keep your word." A thoughtful look washed over Inu-Taishou's face. "And I have a feeling that Izayoi, my late love, would be very upset with me if I abandoned you." Sesshomaru scoffed at the mention of the human woman's name, while Inuyasha looked away. The look disappeared and was replaced with determination. "We must leave now. The humans are on their way."

That being said, Inu-Taishou and Sesshomaru began levitating and started riding away on the winds and Inuyasha leaped up behind Kagome on Ah-Un and took off after them.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep against Inuyasha. Her face reddened, but she didn't do anything about it. If he hadn't pushed her away yet, then he most likely wouldn't. She yawned and leaned forward a bit only to be pulled back by Inuyasha.

"Don't move so much, wench. You'll fall right off and I'm not going to catch you." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes but mumbled thanks anyways. She figured that he was at least _trying _to be kind.

She looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes were focused straight ahead, one arm firmly locked around her middle while the other was guiding the reins of Ah-Un. "I…have a name, you know," she said. Inuyasha's eyes moved down to hers.

"And what of it, girl?"

Kagome chewed her lip, wondering if the topic of conversation was even worth his brash remarks. "My name. You're always either calling me wench or girl, and I just want you to know that I have a name and you're more than welcome to use it."

Inuyasha looked back ahead. "Feh. I know you have a name."

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes. "It's Kagome. Say it with me now, Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha growled. "Why are you so rude, all of a sudden? You're always so formal and proper when you're talking to people in the village or to my father."

Kagome looked back at him. "Well then, I guess you're lucky you're not either of them."

Inuyasha balked at the sudden change in the miko. It was a side of her that he'd never seen before. She was just as headstrong as he was, maybe even more so. "Heh. Finally showing your true colors, aren't you, wench?"

"Only to you, dog-boy."

Inuyasha growled at the informality. "That's Inuyasha-sama to you, girl."

Kagome turned back to him and smirked. "You don't use my name then I won't use yours." Inuyasha frowned. He was going to have to take time to get used to her new—real—attitude.

After that, they both fell into a silence, letting the wind they rode catch their hair and clothes, kiss at their faces, and lead them to a new destination.

* * *

**And there you go! Chapter two!**

**I was a little annoyed with this chapter because there was a lot of talking in it. I didn't like that. **

**So, I would really love it if you would review. Please leave a review! I've been doing work for six hours! Throw the crazy chick a bone!**

**Okay, I'm going to stop right there or I might just bust out another random babbling.**

**Oy vey, I need a break. **

**-.-**

**I also need to stop using Jewish termanology! Dang it, ever since I researched Jewish weddings for that Romeo and Juliet project (a project where groups addapted Romeo and Juliet to another time period. My group got late 1930s Germany so we decided to pit a Jewish Romeo against a Christian Juliet who comes from a Nazi family.) I 've been using that term! I wanna stop!**

**Okay, now I really need a break....*gets out of chair to go take a walk but falls over onto floor. Crawls back to desk and pulls laptop down to the floor***

**Dear God I've been sitting in this chair for so long I forgot how to move my legs!**

**...**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**


End file.
